Fated Pair
by Laxeel
Summary: Gajeel wants a certain pink haired teen to love him, but fate has other plans for who his partner is. Smut, Yaoi, BoyxBoy


Fated Pair

 **-** **Magnolia-**

"The fuck? Where is that damn shop!" Gajeel grumbled as he kick a pebble, no he wasn't lost, he couldn't find that magic shop Juvia told him about, he's been wanderin' the streets of Magnolia all morning, and still, he hadn't found the shop.

"It's a fucking purple tent, I can't possibly have missed it!" Gajeel was definitely angry now, he rounded the corner and his eyes widened, "You got to be fucking kidding me!" he did have a short temper after all. But there it was, the shop right in the middle of the bloody street, he passed this street three times this morning, the shop was definitely not there before.

He stepped inside the tent, a surprised by the big interior, "Tch. Magic." he mumbled. "Hello may I help you?" the owner was a woman, a beautiful woman, but Gajeel wasn't interested in women, well not anymore. "Yeah, I'm looking fo-" he was cut off by the said owner, "I know what you are looking for young man." she gave him a kind smile and disappeared behind a large cupboard, she came back holding a glass bottle shaped like a heart, the liquid inside glowed bright pink, "Open the cap, blow the bubble in the direction of the one you love, once it hits that person, they will fall in love with you." Gajeel took the bottle, eyeing it skeptically, "How much would that be?" he looked up again at the woman, but she had disappeared.

Gajeel stepped back on the street, "Salamander will finally be mine." he smiled and looked back at the tent, but it wasn't there anymore, he frowned but shrugged it off, he had what he came for and now would be his. 'Fate will decide young man.' it was the woman's voice, but he ignored it and ran off to the Guild.

 **-Fairy Tail Guild-**

Gajeel was sitting in his usual spot, he had been there for about four hours now, it was already sunset. "Dammit where is he!?" he growled and just a few seconds later the guild door flew open. An annoyed Laxus came in, Natsu and Happy right behind him.

"C'mon Laxus! Fight me!" Laxus rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"No."

As the argument continued between the two, Gajeel made his way behind Natsu, unnoticed by the two and popped open the bottle cap, a bubble shaped as heart started to form slowly.

'God what will it take for him to leave me alone!' Laxus thought, ha gave out a loud sigh, "Fine, I'll fight you. Sunday."

"What? But that's-"

"Sunday or never." Laxus growled

Natsu scowled but gave in anyways, "Fine."

Gajeel blew the bubble and watched it make it's way to Natsu. The two didn't notice anything. Gajeel's eyes widened when Natsu ran off somewhere and the bubble made it's way to the blond mage.

Laxus watched Natsu running off to fight Gray, then he felt something pop against his arm, and soon he felt a comfortable heat growing in his chest, well all over his body actually. Ha glanced in the direction of where the pop could have came from and he smirked.

Dark orange eyes locked with bloody red, Laxus' heart was thumping hard against his rib cage at the sight of Gajeel. He made his way to the man calmly.

Gajeel was frozen, not only Natsu had run off, but the bubble had hit Laxus, although the man was handsome, well very handsome actually, 'Maybe this won't be so bad? Maybe it won't have any effect on him.' he thought hopefully as the said man stopped in front of him. He looked up, their eyes met once again and Gajeel gulped.

"Redfox?" Laxus purred

"I-Uh-Hmm-" Gajeel couldn't get a damn word out, damn that sinful mouth? He was about to continue when he was silenced by Laxus' lips meeting his. It was soft at first, before Laxus demanded entrance and Gajeel gave in, their tongues danced in their heated kiss, they both explored each others mouths. Gajeel heard a few gasps from the guild members, and then they parted for air. This was something he wasn't expecting.

Laxus leaned down and whispered in Gajeel's ear "I think we should go somewhere private." he purred out the last word and that made Gajeel shudder, but he nodded anyways. In no time Laxus was carrying him bridal style and used his magic, they disappeared in a flash.

 **-Laxus' House-**

Only seconds after entering Laxus' house, Gajeel was pushed back against the bed, their chest pressed against one an other as Laxus kiss the iron mage, his tongue entering Gajeel's mouth without permission, but Gajeel didn't mind. "God I want you Redfox!" Laxus groaned and Gajeel blushed. The blond slid a hand under the ravens shirt and caressed those abs, earning a small moan from Gajeel.

Once they pulled apart, Laxus tore his shirt off, and then tore Gajeel's shirt off, "Hey! I liked tho-Ahhhh" he moaned as Laxus took one of his nipples into his mouth, slicking it, sucking and nipping it, before he moved over to the other one and gave it the same treatment.

"Ahh-That-ohhh-feels good!" Gajeel moaned again as Laxus licked his abs, before moving up and sucked on his pulse. "Hmmmmmm", Laxus started nibbling on Gajeel's ear lobe, toying with the piercings there, "I want you Redfox." the blond purred in his ear, that made Gajeel shiver, he would gladly get fucked by the handsome man before him.

Laxus kissed Gajeel heatedly, thrusting his tongue inside, mapping his new territory. Soon they pulled apart, Gajeel blushing madly and Laxus smirked. The blond stood up and undid his pants, he threw them to the side before doing the same with his boxers. He hissed as cool air hit his semi hard cock.

Meanwhile Gajeel was enjoying the view of Laxus' abs, 'God those pecs'. Gajeel's eyes went wide when he saw Laxus' huge cock, even semi hard, it was pretty big, "See something ya like Redfox?" the blond said sexually, the raven nodded eagerly, that made Laxus chuckle. Gajeel was getting harder by the seconds.

The blond leaned down again and kissed Gajeel briefly, before moving down and placing soft kisses as he made his way to the raven's crotch.

Gajeel gave out light moans, until Laxus reached the black curls of his crotch. The blond palmed the raven's big bulge, "Hard already?" Gajeel moaned, "I think we should get these off then." when Gajeel nodded, Laxus chuckled and started undoing the iron mage's pants.

"Ah fuck!" Gajeel groaned as his hard 16 inch cock sprang in the cool air, "Goin' comando. Nice." Laxus purred as he grabbed Gajeel's cock and started to jerk him off, "Oh god Laxus!", they were both leaking pre now. It was easy to compare their cocks, Laxus was longer, with his 18 inches, and his balls were a bit bigger than Gajeel's, but Gajeel had him beat in girth, it was the thickest cock Laxus has ever seen.

Laxus licked the pre off the head of Gajeel's cock, "Ah Fuck!" the raven moaned, when Laxus engulfed the tip and started sucking, "Fuck that's good Laxus!" Laxus responded by sucking harder and taking more of Gajeel's cock.

Gajeel threw his head back as Laxus went further down his cock, both his hands gripped the blond's hair, pushing him down. Laxus had already taken 10 inches of Gajeel's cock, "Fuck! No one has ever deep throated me before!" He moaned around Gajeel's member and smirked internally, he was gonna be the first to deep throat this man.

He fondled with Gajeel's balls, while one hand went down to his back. The y both moaned as Laxus burried his nose in those black curls, "Holy shit! Fuuuuck!" Gajeel moaned and Laxus smirked then he pulled off, "Ready for the fun part Redfox." it wasn't a question, more of statement, but Gajeel nodded none the less, he spread his legs so that Laxus could prepare him better, the said blond chuckled.

Laxus was leaking a lot of pre, he gather some in one hand, he was gonna use it as lube. He started coating Gajeel's cock with it, jerking him off to prepare for what's to come. Gajeel closed his eyes, enjoying the strong hands jerking him, and tried to relax for what's to come, but it never did, he opened his eyes and the grew wide.

Laxus was aligning him ass to Gajeel's cock, he smirked at the face of pure confusion and shock that Gajeel made, "I said I wanted you Redfox." he purred, then pushed down on Gajeel thick cock. He had prepared himself while sucking on the raven's member, he used his magic to numb his tight ring of muscle so he wouldn't feel the pain.

They both moaned as the head breached the tight ring of muscle, Laxus steadying himself with both hands on Gajeel's pecs, the iron mage was still in shock.

"AAAAHHHH!" Laxus moaned when he finally impaled fully on that thick rod, he kissed Gajeel again, before he pulled up and slammed back down, "Fuuuck! Tight!" Gajeel moaned, and Laxus started ridding Gajeel like a pro, his hard 18 incher and large balls smacked Gajeel's abs, leaking pre hitting the iron mage's face.

After a couple minutes, Gajeel flipped them over, Laxus now on his back, making his cock go deeper into that tight ass. Gajeel started a fast and brutal pace, making Laxus moan louder, "Fuck yeah! Scream for me!" Laxus complied moaning louder and louder as Gajeel struck his prostate.

"HARDER REDFOX!" Laxus yelled, problem was, Gajeel was already going as hard and fast as he could, 'Fuck, why didn't I think of that!' Gajeel smirked. Laxus watched as his partner's skin turned to iron, then he felt it, the cock in his ass got harder, it felt a bit thicker too, that made Laxus moan "FUCK YEAH REDFOX!".

Laxus' tongue dangled out his mouth like a dog, as Gajeel's iron cock abused his sweet spot, he couldn't take it anymore, his cock was leaking pre madly, already covered his abs and started forming pools on both sides of his body, he could Gajeel was close too, his hot pre already flooding his insides.

"Fuck I-Ahh-can't take-Ahhh-it anymore!" Laxus moaned "Then cum Sparky, Cum for me!" Gajeel groaned as he kept thrusting hard. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Laxus roared as he came hard, his seeds covering his abs, pecs, face and hair, some got on the bed too, "Fuck!" Gajeel growled as Laxus clenched around his rod, "Fuck Laxus I'm gonna-AAAAHHHHH!" he roared as well as he spilled his essence inside Laxus, flooding his ass with his seeds.

Laxus moaned as he was being pumped full of ht cum, his belly swelled a bit, but it was noticeable. Gajeel pulled out a couple minutes later, Laxus channeled some of his magic to his hole, making it tight again, as Gajeel crashed next to him, skin back to normal. "Fuck, that-ah-was hot." Gajeel panted.

"God, I love you Redfox." Laxus said as he spooned the other man, "Uh….About that.", "What about it?" Laxus nuzzled Gajeel's hair, "I-Uh-I used a Love potion on you." he said quickly, he turned his head and looked at Laxus' cum covered face, 'He looks hot like that.', Laxus' laugh made him snap out of his thought, "What?" he said glaring at the blond, "Idiot, that potion lost it's effect after the first kiss, I really do love you Gajeel." Laxus gave the raven a small peck on the lips.

'Fate always chooses the best of partners.' the woman's voice said in his head. "I love you Laxus.", "Haha, I love you too Redfox, but next time I'm topping." Laxus smirked as he pulled his new lover into his arms and soon they drifted off to a comfortable sleep.

End.


End file.
